Making Decisions
by suzie2b
Summary: Some things are decided when Tully has a talk with Colonel Williams.


**Disclaimer:** _ **The Rat Patrol**_ **is not my property. They come out to play sometimes, then I send them home.**

 **Making Decisions**

 **By Suzie2b**

 **Charley had overslept, but it wasn't light outside yet, so she knew she wasn't in too much trouble. She'd just got back to her room after a quick shower and was dressing when there was a soft knock at her door. She opened it just enough to see who it was. She found Tully grinning at her and whispered, "Hey, come on in."**

 **Tully stepped inside and Charley closed the door. He turned to face her and his eyebrows went up. "You're not dressed yet?"**

 **Charley was standing there in her bra and panties. "Obviously not. My alarm didn't go off and I overslept."**

 **She started to walk passed Tully to go to the closet, but he grabbed her, pulling her into his arms and off her feet. He kissed her and her arms and legs wound around him in response.**

 **After a bit, Charley reluctantly pulled back with a gasp. Her face was flush as she smiled and said softly, "We don't have time for this you know. We should get breakfast before our convoy leaves."**

 **Tully grinned, the look was unmistakably. "Let's skip breakfast."**

 **###########################**

 **Charley and Tully walked into the motor pool hand in hand. Sergeant Troy looked at his watch, then at his private as the two of them stopped in front of him. "You're late."**

 **Charley quickly said, "It's my fault. My alarm didn't go off and I overslept. If Tully hadn't come by I'd probably still be asleep."**

 **Troy chuckled as he shook his head, not sure if he should believe her story or not. He looked at Tully. "Okay. Are you ready to go?"**

 **Tully nodded. "Hitch and I took care of everything before I went to pick up Charley." He looked at her. "Who's your driver?"**

 **Charley smiled and glanced at her orders before slipping them into her satchel. "Looks like Carl pulled the short straw again."**

" **Carl's a good guy and he likes you. At least I know he'll take care of you."**

 **Troy couldn't help but smile. "All right you two. Let's shake it."**

 **Tully brushed her lips with a kiss before she turned and ran towards Carl's truck.**

 **###########################**

 **The convoy was loaded with medical supplies and ammunition for an allied company dug in at Tadmir Wadi, a good seventy-five miles behind enemy lines. Charley was delivering documents and maps to the commander of the company, a Major Tyson.**

 **At noon they stopped for a break. Tully grabbed two K-Ration boxes out of the jeep and reached for a canteen. His stomach growled loudly.**

 **Moffitt looked across at him and smiled knowingly. "Skip breakfast again?"**

 **Tully just grinned. "I'm gonna go eat lunch with Charley." He walked down the row of trucks until he came to Carl's. He was staring at the engine as he ate. "Got a problem, Carl?"**

" **Oh, hey, Tully. Don't think so, but she's been drinking a lot of water."**

" **Where's Charley?"**

" **Other side in the shade."**

 **Tully found Charley leaning back against the wheel of the truck. He sat down next to her and handed her a box. "Hungry?"**

 **Charley smiled as she took it. "I'm starved. Thanks."**

 **They ate in silence for a few minutes. Then Tully asked, "Have you ever thought about going home?"**

 **Charley looked at him curiously. "Why would I do that?"**

 **Tully shrugged. "It's just that you're a volunteer. If you wanted to you could leave tomorrow … and be safe."**

" **So that's it. You're worried about my safety."**

" **Always. You've been hurt a few times. It always scares the heck outta me."**

" **It scares me when you've been injured too." Charley saw the look on Tully's face. "Look … if I were to go home, sure I'd be safe. But I wouldn't be happy."**

 **###########################**

 **It had been a long day. Two of the trucks had gotten stuck at different times and had to be dug out before being pulled free. Carl discovered a small leak in his radiator and they had to stop once in a while to put water in it. It had become painfully obvious that they weren't going to make it to Tadmir Wadi that day.**

 **Troy and Hitch had gone ahead to scout for a safe place to bed down for the night while Moffitt and Tully stayed with the convoy. They hadn't seen any enemy movement all day, but that bit of luck was about to run out.**

 **Tully was cruising alongside the lead truck when he saw a German fighter flying low and in their direction. "Sarge! We've got company!"**

 **Moffitt turned and saw the plane setting up for a strafing run. Since there was no cover nearby, he looked at Sergeant Davis in the truck and yelled, "Get these trucks moving faster!" Then he got into the back and primed the 50 caliber.**

 **As the fighter flew over with guns blazing, Moffitt fired, but didn't do any damage. However, the planes bullets hit Carl's truck and the engine blew. Carl tried to control the vehicle, but he couldn't see for the black smoke that billowed out of the engine compartment. He tried to maneuver the truck out of line as the engine sputtered, but then felt it begin to lift up on the passenger side. Carl jerked the wheel to try and right it, but the truck flipped onto its side.**

 **Having heard the commotion, Troy and Hitch rushed back to the convoy in time to see the fighter lining up another strafing run. This time and with the two big machine guns working together, damage was done. The plane broke off as smoke streamed from its engine.**

 **Tully turned the jeep around and headed for the overturned truck. By the time they got there, Charley was being lifted out through the passenger side door.**

 **Tully was out of the jeep before it came to a complete stop. He was there to take her limp body as she was lowered down. He took her a few feet away and laid her down to assess the damage.**

 **Moffitt knelt across from Tully. "How is she?"**

 **Tully brushed Charley's hair aside and saw a small cut near her temple. "She's out cold."**

 **Moffitt noticed a spot of blood on Charley's left sleeve. He carefully rolled it up to find a small piece of bone sticking out just above her wrist. As Tully looked at the wound with horror, Moffitt said quietly, "Compound fracture."**

 **Carl hurried over and knelt next to Tully. "She gonna be okay?"**

 **Tully took Charley's right hand and said, "Yeah … yeah, she's going to be fine." He looked at Moffitt. "Right, doc?"**

 **Charley slowly opened her eyes. She groaned and squeezed Tully's hand as she became aware of the pain. He looked into her dazed eyes and said, "Easy does it, Charley. We're going to take care of you."**

 **Troy and Hitch arrived on the scene after doing a quick reconnaissance of the area. As they walked over to Moffitt and Tully, Troy asked, "What's the damage?" They stopped in their tracks when they saw Charley.**

 **Moffitt called, "Get me some morphine … now!"**

 **Hitch nodded as he turned. "I'm on it!"**

 **Tully lifted Charley so she was leaning on him. She turned her head and sobbed into his chest as he tried to calm her.**

 **Hitch returned with a med kit and a canteen. Moffitt quickly gave Charley a half-dose of morphine.**

 **Tully watched him and asked anxiously, "Why only half? Is that enough?"**

 **Moffitt nodded. "These are normally used on men twice her size or bigger. A full dose would be too much."**

 **Charley's sobbing quieted, and then stopped as she fell unconscious.**

 **Carl said quietly, "When we went over, she fell on top of me. Just glad we didn't go the other way. I'm real sorry, Tully."**

" **This isn't your fault, Carl. If it'd been anyone else driving that truck it could've been a lot worse. Are you okay?"**

 **Carl nodded. "I'm fine."**

 **Sergeant Davis walked up behind the private and said, "If you feel up to it, Jensen, we could use some help distributing your load into the other trucks."**

 **Carl stood up. "Yes, sir. On my way."**

 **As Carl walked away, Moffitt said, "All right. We need to take care of this. We'll need a splint and some bandages."**

 **Tully asked, "Are you going to set it?"**

" **No. I'd likely do more harm than good in this instance. We'll stabilize it and let the doctors tend to it properly tomorrow." Moffitt carefully flushed the wound before wrapping it with bandages, then he applied the splint. He gently put her arm in a sling and said, "That's all we can do for now."**

 **As soon as the destroyed truck's load was moved, they got ready to set off. Tully put Charley in the truck that Carl was riding in. They settled her so her head rested against Carl's shoulder with his arm around her.**

 **Tully looked from Carl to the driver and said, "Just try to keep her from bouncing around too much."**

 **Carl said earnestly, "Don't worry, Tully. I've got this."**

 **Tully patted his big shoulder and smiled slightly. "Yeah, Carl, I know."**

 **###########################**

 **That evening Troy found Tully sleeping in the cab of the truck with Charley's head in his lap. He hated to do it, but he had to wake him up. Troy stood on the running board and whispered Tully's name.**

 **Tully opened his eyes. "Yeah, sarge?"**

" **I need you to stand watch. After the incident with that plane, I don't want to take a chance he didn't radio our position. Two … three hours max, then Moffitt and I will take over."**

 **Tully nodded and looked down at Charley.**

 **Troy asked, "How's she doing?"**

" **I gave her some more morphine a bit ago. She's settled now."**

 **Troy stepped down and opened the door. Tully slid out and gently set Charley's head on the seat. He readjusted the blanket over her before stepping down next to Troy and closing the door as quietly as possible.**

 **In the morning, Moffitt found Tully dozing in the truck with Charley. He nudged the private and signaled that he wanted to talk. Tully slid out and followed Moffitt a few yards away.**

 **Moffitt sighed, "We have a bit of a problem, Tully. I got ahold of Tadmir Wadi a little bit ago to let them know what was happening. There's no surgeon there … just medics."**

 **Tully frowned. "I'm not letting a medic touch Charley's arm!"**

" **Calm down. Troy and I discussed it and decided that you and I will take Charley back to the hospital in Ras Tanura."**

 **Tully nodded. "What about the convoy … and the documents?"**

 **Moffitt replied, "The convoy will reach Tadmir Wadi in about three hours. Troy and Hitch will finish the escort and deliver the documents to Major Tyson."**

" **Okay. We better get started then."**

 **Tully retrieved the documents and orders from Charley's satchel and gave them to Troy when he and Hitch arrived with the jeeps. Hitch handed Charley down into Tully's waiting arms and he put her in the jeep so she would be between himself and Moffitt.**

 **Tully wrapped a blanket around her and folded another to help cushion her arm. As he carefully adjusted the blanket around her injured arm, Charley groaned softly and opened her eyes. Tully gave her a small smile. "Good morning, beautiful."**

 **Charley whispered, "I've had better mornings. And I'm sure I'm far from beautiful at this moment."**

" **You're always beautiful to me."**

 **Charley grimaced as she glanced around dazedly. "What's goin' on?"**

 **Tully got in behind the wheel. "Moffitt and I are taking you back to base and a hospital."**

" **But … what about the documents?"**

 **Troy said, "I've got them and will deliver them to Major Tyson."**

 **Charley put her head on Tully's shoulder and closed her eyes as she mumbled, "Okay … thanks."**

 **Moffitt appeared and put a fully loaded med kit in the back of the jeep. He quickly prepared an injection as he asked, "When did you last give her morphine?"**

 **Tully said, "Just before we moved her into the jeep. What's that for?"**

 **Moffitt slid Charley's right sleeve up and poked the needle into her upper arm. "A sedative. If we keep her sedated we'll be able move faster without her suffering too much."**

 **Charley mumbled, "Whoever's poking me needs to stop."**

 **Tully kissed the top of her head. "Shh … go to sleep."**

 **Charley sighed and slipped into oblivion. Moffitt got into the jeep, put his arm around her, and gently shifted her off of Tully.**

 **As Tully started the engine, Troy said, "We'll be at Tadmir Wadi for a day or two before we start back. Let us know when you get back to base."**

 **Hitch looked at Tully. "I'll call to let the hospital know you're on your way. Stay safe."**

 **###########################**

 **The hospital at Ras Tanura was expecting them and immediately took Charley to prep her for surgery. Tully watched worriedly as she disappeared behind a door.**

 **Moffitt put a hand on his friend's shoulder. "She's in good hands."**

 **Tully sighed and nodded. "Yeah. She'll be all right." He looked at the sergeant. "Won't she?"**

" **I have no doubt that she will be." Moffitt saw the worn look on the private's face. "Let's go check in with Troy and Hitch, then go get something to eat."**

 **###########################**

 **That evening found Tully sitting next to Charley's bunk holding her limp hand. She was still unconscious from the surgery. Tully felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up expecting to see Moffitt, but instead saw Colonel Williams.**

 **Tully started to stand up to salute, but the colonel's hand held him firm. "Not this time, private." He looked down at his daughter. "Captain Boggs called me when he found out what had happened. I caught the first flight here. How is she?"**

" **It took four hours of surgery, but they fixed her arm. The doctor said she's lucky they didn't have to amputate. They've got her on penicillin for an infection. She's got a slight concussion."**

 **Colonel Williams nodded. "When do they expect her to wake up?"**

 **Tully sighed. "They're going to keep her asleep until tomorrow."**

 **There was silence for a minute as the two men watched Charley sleep. Then the colonel said, "Let's go to the mess hall and have a talk."**

 **Tully didn't want to leave Charley's side, but could hardly refuse Colonel Williams' request.**

 **At the mess hall, they each got a cup of coffee and sat down. Tully set his mug down on the table, having no real intention of drinking it. "What do you want to talk about, sir?"**

 **Colonel Williams took a sip of his coffee and winced. He reached for the sugar as he said, "I thought it was time we have a talk about you and Charley."**

 **Tully's eyes widened, but he didn't say anything.**

 **The colonel smiled. "She's told me so much about you that I feel I know you already." Tully smiled slightly and looked down at the table. "She adores you, you know."**

 **Tully's head came up. "If you're wondering about my intentions, sir. I love Charley very much."**

" **Yes, I have no doubt that you do." Colonel Williams hesitated, then asked, "How did you feel about what she does when you began to feel … a fondness for her?"**

 **Tully sighed. "I didn't think too much about it at first. But now … every time she gets hurt out there, no matter how small the injury ... well, I just want to send her home where she'll be safe."**

 **The colonel nodded. "Yes, I understand that all too well, private."**

" **What do I do, sir? I want her to be safe … but I think I'd lose my mind if she left."**

" **I've recently discovered that I don't own Charley anymore. Actually I don't think I ever did after she started talking. She's my daughter and I love her to pieces … but she needs to find her own way, no matter what I may think of it. Charley is headstrong, even willful at times. She has her head set on this volunteer business, especially if it keeps her close to you. I suggest that you keep her on that pedestal you've put her on and let things run their course. I have a feeling that you'll both get through this war if you stick together."**

 **Tully took the words in, then smiled. "I guess I have put her a pedestal, haven't I?"**

 **Colonel Williams chuckled. "I would say it's about as tall as the one she has you on." Then his face turned serious. "Now … I want to ask you something, and I want the truth."**

 **Tully nodded. "Yes, sir."**

" **Have you and Charley discussed marriage?"**

 **Tully was totally caught off guard. "Umm … no, sir. At least not yet."**

 **The colonel reached into the breast pocket of his uniform and brought out a ring. He set it on the table in front of Tully and said, "That is the ring I gave her mother when we wed. I've kept it all these years in hopes that Charley would wear it one day."**

 **Tully picked up the simple circle of gold with its small diamond.**

" **I know her mother would approve, as do I. Why don't you hang onto that until you're ready?"**

" **But, sir…"**

 **Colonel Williams put his hand up to stop any protest. "If things end up not working out between you two, you can send it back to me."**

 **Tully grinned. "Oh, it'll work out. Don't worry about that. And thank you, sir."**


End file.
